Rocket's Height Problems
by theaspiringwriter23
Summary: Rocket struggles to adjust to a life of being a small raccoon living in a new, big spaceship, especially without Groot around to help him


It was the first day after Rocket and his friends had saved the galaxy. Rocket woke up. He looked down his bed and saw how far he'd have to climb down. For anyone who was normal sized, it wouldn't be a big deal, but for a little, 3 foot tall raccoon like him, he had a way to go down. Carefully, he climbed down. Suddenly, he slipped and almost fell off the bed. However, his claws quickly grabbed the sheets. Then he climbed down the bed.

He walked to the door. He took out the step ladder he used to reach the button that opened it. He stood on the step ladder and pressed the button. He grabbed the ladder and walked out of the room. The door closed behind him. Suddenly, Peter walked up to him.

"Hey ewok, what's going on?!", Peter teased.

"Ergh Star Dork, will you start talking about things people have actually heard about?!", Rocket protested.

"Whatever Orco!", Peter answered back.

All Rocket could do was roll his eyes and walk to the bathroom. He knocked on the door to make sure no one was in there. Seeing as he didn't get an answer, he used the step ladder to reach the button to open the door. He walked in the bathroom with his ladder. He took his pants off and sat on the toilet. However, he ended up falling in.

"Dammit, this always happens!", Rocket shouted.

He took a hold of the toilet seat and picked himself up out of the toilet. Then he went to the ledge of the toilet and sat there to take his business.

"Stupid ass, being too small to fit in a regular toilet seat", Rocket muttered.

After doing his business, he decided he needed a shower to wash off the smell. He took the rest of his clothes off and went into the bathtub. He was about to turn on the shower knob when he saw that the soap and shampoo was near the shower head.

"Goddammit!", Rocket exclaimed.

Knowing he couldn't reach the shampoo and soap, he crawled on top of the toilet seat and got the soap off the bathroom sink. He carefully climbed down the sink while holding the soap and put it on the ledge of the bath/shower. He then jumped off the toilet seat and got a new case of shampoo out of the cabinet under the bathroom sink. However, the ledge was a little too thin and the shampoo and soap fell into the shower.

Rocket sighed.

"This is going to be a long day", Rocket said, annoyed.

He then jumped into the bathtub and took his shower. After he was done taking a shower, he put the soap back on the sink and the shower back in the cabinet. Next he had to dry himself off with a towel but the towel rack was, again, a little out of reach. He tried using the step ladder but he still wasn't able to reach the towels. Unfortunately, it was across from the sink and bathtub so he couldn't just climb on top of it to get the towel. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Is anyone in there?!", Quill asked.

"Just me, Star Dork!", Rocket said.

"Well, can you get out?! I really need to go!", Quill said, worried.

"I would but I'm trying to get a towel off your rack! It's too high, Quill!", Rocket said angrily.

Quill paused. This confused Rocket.

"Quill?"

Peter laughed. Rocket quickly got angry.

"D'aww, the wittle waccoon can't get the towel?!", Peter said mockingly.

"Shut up, Quill! Is there anything in here I can use to get it?!", Rocket shouted.

"Okay, okay. There's a plunger behind the toilet. You can use the end of the plunger to try to grab the towel", Peter said.

"Thanks, Star Jerk", Rocket said.

He grabbed the plunger and used the end to knock the towel down. He then used the towel to dry himself off. However, he noticed the towel was bigger than him. "Dammit", he thought, "I can't wrap myself around this!" He took one look at his dirty jumpsuit and realized he had to put it on. He threw the towel on the ground and went to get the jumpsuit.

He walked out of the bathroom with the jumpsuit on. Peter was waiting outside for the bathroom.

"Wow, dude, you really smell!", Peter said.

"Shut up!", Rocket snapped.

Rocket went back into his room and took the jumpsuit off. He then changed into another jumpsuit and walked over to Groot, who was still growing.

"Hey Groot, how are you doing?", Rocket said.

"I am groot"

"Need a little water?", Rocket asked.

"I am groot"

Rocket sprinkled a little water into Groot's soil. Then he took the jumpsuit and went to take it to the laundry.

He went to the laundry room with the jumpsuit and his step ladder. He put his step ladder under the washing machine. He stepped onto the ladder and put his dirty jumpsuit into the machine. Then he climbed on top of the machine and put the laundry detergent into it. He pressed the perm press button and jumped off of the machine.

The other Guardians were hanging out in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Rocket came in.

"Hey Munchkin, had trouble following the yellow brick road?", Peter teased.

"Hey Quill, will you ever start making sense?", Rocket snapped back.

Rocket climbed onto the counter. He then looked at the higher shelves. He started jumping to reach the shelves but, every time, he couldn't jump quite high enough to latch onto them. The Guardians exchanged worried looks, knowing their friend needed a little help.

Drax sighed and walked over to him. Suddenly, he picked Rocket up.

"Put me down, Drax!"

Drax put him on his shoulders.

"There you go", Drax said.

"What do you think you're doing?!", Rocket exclaimed, angry.

"You had a little trouble reaching the top shelf. Well, now you can!", Drax said.

"I don't need your help!", Rocket protested.

"Are you sure? It seemed like you were struggling to get there", Gamora said, worried.

"I can handle it just fine!", Rocket snapped.

"Well, you're on Drax's shoulders now, so you might as well just take the help", Peter said.

Rocket sighed, annoyed.

"Fine, but don't do it again, Drax!", Rocket said, annoyed.

"Okay, next time I'll just get your cereal for you", Drax said.

"I can get it myself!", Rocket exclaimed, angry.

"No you can't, little friend. You're too small, you can't reach it", Drax said ignorantly.

"Yes I can, I can do anything you guys can!", Rocket protested.

"No you can't, it's hard for you to reach most things, you can't throw a punch, every time you try to attack people physically, you get thrown away like a rag doll, and you need a booster seat for both the table and your captain's chair", Drax said, "you're a good warrior but you need more help than you're willing to admit".

Rocket fumed.

"I'm not helpless!", Rocket shouted, "I can handle myself just fine!"

Rocket crawled down Drax and stormed out of the kitchen.

"What about your breakfast?", Drax asked.

"I'm not hungry!", Rocket said.

He walked out. Gamora and Peter looked at Drax angrily.

"What?", Drax asked.

"Drax, you didn't have to be so blunt!", Gamora said, annoyed.

"What was I supposed to say?", Drax questioned.

"I don't know but you could've been nicer about it", Peter said, "maybe you could've just asked him if he needed help instead of grabbing him and putting him on your shoulder?"

"But, when Groot was tall, he always climbed on his shoulder", Drax pointed out, "and he didn't ask Groot if he could climb there"

"But he's only known you for a couple of days while he's known Groot for a long time!", Gamora answered, "he probably trusts Groot more because he knows him better and knows that he would never look down on him. If you're saying stuff like "no, you can't, you need to be helped all the time" and he doesn't know you that well, I can understand why that might make him furious and not want to trust you. Listen Drax, I think it would be best if you apologized to him, show him that you are his friend and you don't look down on him!"

Suddenly, the lights were flicking and off, which spooked The Guardians.

"That's weird!", Peter said.

They went around the ship and noticed that, in all parts of the ship, the lights were going on and off and stuff like the TV and the computers in the main part of the ship were going on and off.

"Guys, I think there's some faulty wiring", Quill said, "there's only one guy small enough and good enough with technology who can help us. Drax, this is your chance. Apologize to him and convince him to help us!"

In his room, Rocket was angrily working on a jet pack.

"Stupid Drax, thinking he's better than me because he's tall. I'll show him! I'll use this jet pack to reach things even HE can't reach and then he'll be like, "oh Rocket, I need your help!", Rocket muttered.

He looked at Groot.

"Y'know, Groot, after he showed me some compassion after the battle of Xandar, I thought he was cool and my friend, but he's just like everyone else, he thinks I'm a wimp and a freak! Well, I don't need him!", Rocket said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"What?!", Rocket shouted.

"Little friend, can you help us get the lights working?!", Drax pleaded.

"Oh, you need MY help now?! Didn't you just say that I always need your help?!", Rocket asked, sarcastically.

"I never said you always need my help, I just said that you might need my help more than you want to admit. But that's not important right now! What IS important is that there are some loose wires causing the ship's power to go on and off and you're the only one who knows how to fix them!", Drax said, "listen, I could've been nicer. I could've asked you if you needed help instead of just jumping in and helping you. And I didn't need to be so blunt, I could've worded it in a nicer way. But is what I did really justification for letting the ship's power go off?! I mean, if this continues, who knows what will happen to the ship?!", Drax said.

Rocket hated to admit it but he was right. He opened the door and looked at Drax.

"Okay, I'll help you, but don't think I've forgiven you! I'm only doing this for the ship not you!", Rocket exclaimed.

"Thanks small friend", Drax said, thankfully.

"And stop calling me small and little! Don't rub it in!", Rocket protested.

Rocket went to the vent that led to the ship's control panel. He opened it, crawled inside the vent, and then closed the door. He crawled inside the ship's control panel and looked for the wires holding the ship's power together. Suddenly, he noticed three wires that had been cut.

"The Nova Corps must've overlooked these 3 wires while repairing the ship. Not the only time they did something stupid", Rocket said, jokingly.

He then took a roll of tape out and taped the three wires back together. The Guardians were freaking out about the power going on and off. Suddenly, it stopped. They cheered. Rocket crawled back out of the vent and closed the door. The other Guardians walked up to him and cheered.

"Thank you for saving the ship, Rocket", Gamora said.

"Hey Rocket, could you get us the champagne? It's on the bottom shelf under the sink. I'd get it myself but it's hard for me to fit in there", Peter said.

"Sure, Quill", Rocket said, happily.

After getting the champange, the guardians sat down to watch some TV. Suddenly, a commercial with legs came on.

"Hey look, it's Rocket vision!", Peter joked.

Drax and Gamora laughed.

"Very funny, Quill", Rocket said, sarcastically.

Peter roughed up the top of his head.

"I'm just kidding, big guy", Peter said.

"Yeah, yeah", Rocket said.

"In all serious though, you see, Rocket? You used your small size to help us out by getting inside the vent and fixing the ship. You may need help sometimes but so do we and, more often than not, you can be the one to help us out", Drax said, "you're a good warrior, Rocket. Yes, you may not be the conventional warrior, but you use your intelligence, cleverness, and knowledge of technology in battle and those skills work. Plus, you can also use those skills to help us when we need those skills!", Drax said.

"We're a family, Rocket", Gamora said, "we all look out for each other and help each other out. We help you out and you help us out".

"Okay guys, don't get so mushy, I don't want to throw up now", Rocket said.

"You have to admit, Rocky Rock, they do have some good advice", Quill said.

"I never said they didn't", Rocket said, happy.

The Guardians sat watching TV, happy that their newfound family was coming together quite nicely. They were especially happy to realize that, even though he'd never admit it, Rocket appreciated his new family.

THE END


End file.
